Hoy me permitiré llorar
by Bruja
Summary: Describe los sentimientos y pensamientos de Bulma al descubrir la muerte de Vegeta, sentir su propia muerte y el reencuentro con su saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy me permitiré llorar.**

Sentía una angustia arder de mi interior y me llevé mi mano al pecho. Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal de la nave y tragué saliva, las últimas horas habían sido un caos. Según palabras de Yamsha..

"_Un nuevo mal se avecina, su energía es muy poderosa"._

Sentí una oleada de terror surcar por todos los lados de mi cuerpo, si era cierto, estabamos nuevamente en peligro. Pero aunque ese mal tendría que ser lo primordial y pensar en una posible solución a el, mi corazón y mente estaban pensando en mi saiyan. En el estadio de las artes marciales no parecía mi Vegeta, ese no era el hombre del que me enamoré y aunque estaba a bastante distancia podía verle. Me lo habían cambiado. Cerré los ojos y sentí lastima por todas las personas que había asesinado ahí y por una vez le maldecí, nuevamente su meta había vuelto a surgir de su interior y era derrotar a Gokuh.

"_Maldito seas Vegeta"- _pensé con dolor. Parecía que nada le importaba y aunque eso era lo que deseaba aparentar hacía los demás, yo sabía que si estaba feliz con su nueva vida o al menos intentaba engañarme. Luché por él y contra él, contra sí mismo y su maldito orgullo impenetrable y aunque muchas veces pensé en darme por vencida, mi fuerza se multiplicaba. Físicamente no soy tan poderosa como mis amigos o como él, pero mi alma es fuerte y nadie me ha podido destruir. Yo era y sigo siendo la Gran Bulma Briefs.

Y lo que pensé que se había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón había surgido nuevamente. Puede ser, que por ese mal él se emocionará demasiado y deseará combatir con mi Gokuh, pero es que el Vegeta que yo había visto ahí no era mi saiyan, no era ni la sombra y sé que algo le había pasado. No soy tonta y podía ver las expresiones asombradas de Roshi y Yamsha, ellos habían visto que estaba pasando y podían sentirlo por su energía, pero yo lo sentía en mi interior. Y me fiaba de el.

Abrí los ojos al notar una mano en mi brazo, giré mi rostro y ahí estaba el bueno de Yamsha sonriéndome con dulzura..

-Bulma, ¿estás bien?.

No podía contestarle y mis labios no querían abrirse, sentía una angustia muy pesada en mi interior y no sabía la razón de ella. Así que agarré su mano, la apreté con fuerza y le sonreí. Sé que fue falsa y sin la emoción que siempre tenía, pero era la única contestación que podía darle ahora.

Él alejó su mano de mi brazo y volvió a mirar al frente mientras pilotaba la nave. Nuevamente apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal y mis ojos se humedecieron, quería hablar con él y preguntarle por que había echo eso, tenía tantas dudas y él era el único que me podía responder con la verdad.

"_Vegeta"_ - pensé con amargura.

Unos pitidos en los monitores hicieron que mis pensamientos por él se esfumarán y dirigiendo mi mirada hacía ahí, ví como las luces de emergencia comenzaban a parpadear estrepitosamente. Escuché como Marron rompía a llorar y seguí observando como Yamsha ejercia fuerza en el control.

-¡Maldita sea, hay turbulencias!..-exclamó con rabia...-¡chicos sujetaos bien fuerte!..-les ordenó al girar su rostro hacía atrás y verles al rostro.

La nave temblaba y vi como una energía pasaba encima nuestra y la movía con más violencia. Los llantos de Marron se iban haciendo más ruidosos y escuchaba como C-18 intentaba calmarla. Me agarré con fuerza a los reposabrazos y esperé a que esta turbulencia cesará. Y aunque pasé miedo ante esto, estaba segura que no iba a morir, después de todo en la nave había guerreros. El tiempo transcurrido fue desesperante y cuando la nave se volvió a normalizar...

Mi corazón comenzó a llorar en vida. Sentía como se estaba oprimiendo y como necesitaba ese motor que le hacía funcionar correctamente, sentí como se rompía en pedazos y como su lugar era sustituido por el vacío, fue tan extraño que sentí un miedo atroz. Tragó saliva y mis manos temblaron, al principio no sabía a que se debía pero después mi instinto me respondió con una verdad tan dolorosa. Aunque intentaba mentirme a mí misma.

"_¿Vegeta?"_- volví a pensar en él, como estaba haciendo ahora y como siempre haría. Él era el príncipe de mis sueños, él era todo lo que yo buscaba y él vino a mi lado, aunque no de un modo romántico. Vino a mí por que no le quedaba otro remedio y era una de las personas más próximas a su mayor rival.

-¡Mierda!..-soltó Yasmha bruscamente, trayéndome a la realidad. Le miré fijamente y volvió a mascullar con rabia...-la turbulencia ha estropeado los controles y vamos a caer en picado..

Y tal como había dicho se producia su premonición. La nave se inclinó hacía abajo y comenzó a caer sin remedio alguno. Y ahí sentí miedo, me sujeté como puede y esperé a que alguien nos ayudará. Y mi deseo se hizo realidad, siendo nuestra salvadora C-18.

Aterrizamos en una explanada y ahí me alejé de ellos para pensar en él y poder encontrar una lógica a todo lo que había echo en el estadio de las artes marciales. Me tapé el rostro con mis manos y cerré los ojos. No entendía nada y muchas veces no llegaba a entenderlo al principio. Tenía una actitud tan cerrada que me costaba entrar y encima si ponía ese muro de protección la misión se volvía imposible. Pero nuevamente yo obré un milagro y conseguí lo que nadie había conseguido.

**Enamorarlo.**

Sé que suena ridículo y que es extraño que vaya dirigido hacía esa persona, pero es la verdad. Él me ama aunque sea a su manera, pero sé que lo hace. Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido o tal vez es la ilusión del enamorado, pueden ser ambas cosas. Pero lo cierto es que mi instinto, aquel que nunca me falla me dice que soy la mujer más amada de todo el Universo y que ese amor proviene de mi saiyan. El cruel y despiadado príncipe de los saiyans.

Sonreí con el rostro tapado por mis manos. Estaba pensando como las colegialas y ahora ya no tenía esa edad.

Incliné mi cabeza hacía un lado y recordé todas las conversaciones de mis amigos y en donde se incluia mi ex-novio. Todos me decían y me hacían prometer que no tenía que acercarme a ese asesino despiadado por que no era de fiar.

_"Es un bastardo y sanguinario hombre del espacio y si te acercas a él te destruirá como me lo hizo a mi."_ esas palabras que me dijo Yamsha en su tiempo me tocaron profundamente y ahora que las recordaba me dolía mucho. Sé que es difícil de tratar y que no soporta a nadie, pero ellos solo conocen al guerrero, al príncipe despiadado y no vieron que más allá de esa brutalidad que desprendía y ese Ego tan alto, había alguien sufriendo y deseando aunque se maldijera por ese sentimiento, sentirse cercano. Y yo con el mismo carácter que él, conseguí penetrar dentro suyo y me hice con el control de su corazón.

Y él...siempre fue el dueño del mío.

Escuché como Yamsha comentaba que ibamos a emprender el vuelo hacía mi hogar y así convocariamos al Dragon Sagrado. Me froté las manos con ansiedad, era lo correcto y así podría resucitar a todos lo que mi Vegeta había matado por algún motivo desconocido. Nuevamente volvimos a la nave que Yamsha había arreglado para irnos hacía la Corp. Capsule.

Durante el trayecto la angustia se hacía más grande y me pesaba el pecho. Desvié mi mirada hacía mi mano para verla temblar y me mordí los labios.

Llegamos a mi hogar, al hogar de Vegeta y ahí estaban mis dulces padres. Siempre con una sonrisa hacía mis amigos, cada uno de ellos más raro que el anterior. Invocamos al Dragon Sagrado y pedí la resurección de esas personas inocentes, entonces sentí algo de paz, como si le hubiera aportado beneficio a un alma errante. Levanté mi mirada y vi a Gokuh enfrente nuestra, vi su rostro desencajado y entonces supe que algo iba mal.

"_Ójala que no sea Vegeta o Trunks"_..-pensé con temor, eran mis dos hombres y estaba más preocupada por mi saiyan que por mi hijo, tenía la certeza que estando con Goten las cosas no podían ser malas. Por un momento Gokuh detuvo su mirada en la mía y mordiéndose los labios me alejó su mirada angustiosa. Algo no estaba bien...

Gokuh nos comentó que sería bueno ir al Palacio Celestial que allí las cosas estaban tranquilas. Todos accedimos, salvo mis padres que se quedaron en mi casa con esos animaluchos. Gruñí sin entender su lealtad por ellos, pero mis padres solo sonrieron y se despidieron de nosotros, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo..

**Y que poco sabía que allí comenzaría mi agujero negro.**

Aterrizamos en el Palacio Celestial y al hacerlo miré por ambos lados para encontrarlo, para poder tranquilizar esta amarga sensación que me estaba devorando. Aspiré con fuerza y evité que una lágrima cayerá por mis ojos..

Y entoncés Milk tomó el relevo de la conversación.

-¿Y Gohan, dónde está?..-preguntó nerviosa...-¿y mi niño?.

Gokuh agachó la cabeza junto con los demás guerreros que podían sentir las energías. Vi un agujero de dolor y Videl se acercó temerosa hacía ellos..

-¿Qué ha pasado?...-preguntó la más jovencita.

Noté como le costaba hablar a mi gran amigo, vi como un destello de agua se estaba fabricando en sus ojos y entonces lo entendí, abrí la boca al momento de taparla y dirigí mi mirada hacía Milk y Videl. Y ellas rompieron a llorar desconsoladamente, se abrazaban a sí mismas para conseguir consuelo pero la tensión y el descubrimiento hizo mella en la consciencia de Milk, llevándola a la oscuridad.

Se desmayó en los brazos de su padre. Era trágico ver esa escena y entonces me arme de valor, yo quería saber donde estaba Vegeta, dirigí mi mirada hacía Yamsha pero él me giró el rostro, luego la deposité en Krilin pero su semblante se ensombreció y vi a Gokuh como mi único aliado..

-¿Y Vegeta?..-pronuncié las palabras con terror..-¿dónde está?.

Gokuh negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacía Milk para estar junto a ella y escuché la voz fría de otro miembro del grupo.

-Muerto Bulma..

Giré mi rostro y con ellos mis ojos humedecidos hacía el namekiano. Sonreí nerviosamente y las lágrimas brotaron sin remedio alguno. No podía ser. Él era Vegeta, era el príncipe de los saiyans y era muy poderoso, ¿cómo qué estaba muerto?.

-¡Mientes!..-solté como único alivio al dolor que me estaba desgarrando. Observé de reojo como todos asentían a las palabras del namekiano y mis labios temblaron.

No era justo.

Mi cuerpo tembló y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, estaba cayendo en el mismo mundo oscuro que había entrado Milk hacía unos minutos. Levanté mi vista hacía todos y lloré como nunca lo hubiera echo. Me estiré con rabia y grité al máldito ser que me había separado de mi saiyan y noté como los brazos de Yamsha me agarraba, pero yo no quería su consuelo, no quería el de nadie...solo deseaba estar a su lado.

-¡¡VEGETAAA!!...-grité con desesperación al estrellar mis rodillas en el suelo y seguí derramando las lágrimas que estaban llenas de sangre, lo golpeé con rabia y frustación. Pero Yamsha no se inmutaba y me abrazó con fuerza, no me iba a dejar sola y me consolaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero yo solo quería los brazos de mi Vegeta, por que junto a él me sentía segura.

Lo aparté con brusquedad y me levanté del suelo, anduve hacía el borde de la Plataforma y notando como me estaban mirando con pena, curvé mis labios y volví a caer al suelo, levanté mi rostro al cielo y grité, lo hice tan fuerte que me desgarró un poco la garganta y entoncés escuché los pasos apresurados de Yamsha viniendo hacía mi lado.

Definitivamente no me lo quitaría de encima. Y lo único que hice antes de entrar en los brazos de Yamsha fue...

-¡¡VEGETAAAAAAA!!.

Enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Yamsha y me dejé consolar.

Hoy me permitiría llorar abiertamente.

_En lo más alto, más allá de las nubes, más allá del Universo, en otra dimensión lleno de paz para algunos y miserias para otros, alguien escuchó ese grito de guerra, ese nombre tan conocido y temido para muchos. Era el nombre de un amor pérdido y ante eso había una verdad. Era la excusa perfecta para enviarlo nuevamente a ese planeta condenado a la muerte._

_Agarro su bola de cristal y se dirigió hacía él._

**FIN**

**Holas! seamos sinceras, me he puesto muy dramática no? quería plasmar los sentimientos y sus pensamientos antes de descubrir que había muerto su saiyan y espero haberlos plasmado correctamente.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos seguiremos viendo por aqui.**

**Saludos y un abrazo a todos. Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración:** Al principio pensé que seria mejor un One-Shot, pero mi compañera Smallpuppe me recomendó una continuación y era una buena idea, pero no fue la única ya que Adickdelta también influyó. _

_Así que esta continuación va por vosotras. Nos vemos y gracias a todos por sus reviews._

**Hoy me permitiré llorar.**

Cerraba los ojos continuamente al pensar en las palabras de Piccolo -"_muerto"-_ y sencillamente no podía ni imaginar eso. Él no podía perder ante una adversario y aunque seguía rebotando esa maldita palabra en mi mente, mi corazón no podía asimilarlo. Mi Vegeta estaba muerto.

Nuevamente mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos para resbalar por mis mejillas y hacer el contorno de ellas. Desvié mi mirada y vi a mi hijo durmiendo. No sé que había pasado y nadie quería contarme la verdad, solo había silencio. Yo sé que él nunca fue muy apreciado por ellos dado su carácter pero aunque no quisieran reconocerlo, él había cambiado.

Sin poder remediarlo, mis ojos se volvieron más llorosos y me tapé el rostro con mis manos, estaba desesperada y destrozada, yo lo amo y sigo amándolo con fuerza.

- Vegeta..-susurré con angustia.

Levanté mi rostro y desvié mi mirada al ver a Yamsha detrás de mi, él esbozó una sonrisa tierna e inclinándose me besó en la frente, apartó el resto de lágrimas de mis ojos y me observó con cariño. No pude más que sentirme extraña ante él. Yo solo quería estar sola y que nadie me molestará, pero tratándose de él, iba a ser una misión imposible.

- Bulma no llores..-me dijo calmadamente sin abandonar esa tierna sonrisa.

Iba a sonreir con sarcasmo ante esa petición, ¿cómo esperaba qué no llorará por mi saiyan?, me mordí los labios con rabia y evité gritar con frustación, no podía cargar mi odio contra él. Agaché el rostro y volví a darle la espalda, quería que me dejará tranquila. Pero sentí como su mano se pasaba por mi cabeza y acariciándola...

- ¿Quieres saber qué pasó?...-escuché como decía esa pregunta bastante serio. Alcé mi mirada hacía él y asentí, acercó su mejilla a la mía y viendo como cerraba los ojos, escuché un nuevo tono de voz...-lo hago por tí Bulma, no por ese sádico..-sonrió con melancolia.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Yamsha?.

Él se alejó de mí y dirigió su mirada hacía mi hijo, muchas veces he pensado que le hubiera gustado que Trunks fuera su hijo, pero las cosas no fueron de esa forma. Yo sabía y no hacía falta que la gente me lo confirmará, que Yamsha seguía queriéndome y yo a él, pero de una forma distinta. Nunca olvidaré que fue mi primer amor y que después de tantos años sé que puedo contar con él, pero mis sentimientos no van por el mismo camino que van los suyos. Los míos ya tienen un dueño.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y volvió a mirarme detenidamente. Estaba serio y parecía que la revelación que tenía que hacerme le iba a dolor mucho, pero él se debía a esa obligación. Sin esperar su gesto, me abrazó con fuerza. Enterró su rostro en mis cabellos y aspiró con fuerza. Estaba anonadada ante esa acción y confusa por lo que estaba pasando. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza, no podía hacerme eso y menos delante de mi hijo.

- Yamsha..-murmuré.

- Tranquila no voy a hacer nada que luego me arrepienta...-escuché su voz suave...-solo necesito este momento Bulma.

- Pero yo no...

Sentí uno de sus dedos en mis labios y guiñándome el ojo..

- Lo sé Bulma...-me apartó un cabello de mi rostro...-no hace falta que hables, sé que si estuviera aquí me mataría pero necesitaba abrazarte antes de confesarte lo que ocurrió con él...

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo y escuché su voz.

- Lo hizo por vosotros...-sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se iluminaron con fuerza y ví el desagrado de él...-lo escuchó Piccolo y...-dirigió su mirada hacía un lado al morderse los labios...-le dijo a Trunks que te cuidará.

La alegría me embargaba con fuerza ante esa confesión y mis labios se alargaron hasta hacer una sonrisa en mi rostro. Él lo hizo por nosotros y eso me fascinaba, estaba claro que no deseaba su muerte pero hacer ese sacrificio por su familia, demostraba que mi Vegeta había cambiado, aunque algunas personas no les hiciera gracia y entre ellas, Yamsha.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños.

- Te merecías la verdad Bulma..-soltó dolido..-sabes que no me gusta y te puedo asegurar que hay muchos que están a favor de mi opinión, pero él lo hizo por vosotros y ha demostrado que bajo esa coraza de hierro tiene un corazón, pero que va dirigido hacía vosotros.

Mis ojos y como iba siendo costumbre en este momento, se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque no influía mucho el sentimiento de angustia y dolor, ahora estaba la alegría y el valor de mi saiyan. El despidado príncipe de los saiyans. Me abracé con fuerza y cerré los ojos, no podía aguantar el flujo de felicidad que me estaba consumiendo y mis piernas flaquearon hasta caer al suelo, pero aquí no se detuvo este momento y nuevamente, la voz de Yamsha me confesó otra verdad...

- Había pensado en mentirte Bulma...-soltó el aire que estaba aguantando y me quedé perpleja ante eso...-no quería que descubrierás la verdad y deseaba guardármelo para mí, quería que empezarás a odiarlo y que tal vez...-cerró los ojos...-abrierás tus ojos y descubrierás que era un malnacido, bueno sigue siendo un malnacido pero...-abrió sus ojos para verlos humedecidos...-te ví tan mal que no podía hacer esa acción tan egoista, por eso te abracé, para que me dieras un motivo para no mentirte..

Tragó saliva y moviendo sus pasos hacía trás, echó un último vistazo hacía Trunks para sonreir débilmente..

- Perdóname Bulma...-se inclinó y se fue por donde había venido.

No podía creer lo que me acababa de decir, él me iba a mentir para que odiara a mi saiyan, esbocé un triste sonrisa y conteve mis ganas de gritar con desesperación. Al final se había retractado y el bueno de Yamsha había prevalecido ante el malo.

- Siempre lo hace por mí..-comenté al deslizarme por completo en el suelo y clavar mi mirada al techo, alargué mi mano hasta mi mejilla y comencé a acariciarme, imaginando que esa mano era de él.

Y nuevamente rompí a llorar.

**Al poco tiempo ocurrió mi desaparición.**

No puedo explicar lo mal que me sentí al ver a ese ser enfrente nuestra, deseaba desgarrarlo con mis propias manos. Yo quería acabar con su vida y hacerlo de la forma más lenta, pero desgraciadamente estaba a años luz de llegar a su nivel. Apreté con fuerza mis puños y me mordí los labios, debía contener esas ganas asesinas que tenía encima mía.

Y para mi sorpresa Milk volvió a tomar relevo al asunto.

Me tapé la boca con las manos al ver como la transformaba en huevo y luego la mataba. Mi piel se erizó y temblé con miedo, no podía creer lo que había visto y tuve que mirar a varios costados para ver el rostro de mis amigos y asentir a la verdad.

Milk había muerto. Y en esos momentos la envidié, ella tenía más coraje que yo.

Agaché mi rostro y seguí contemplando la indiferencia de Boo ante esa muerte, le era indiferente lo que había echo y volvería a hacerlo sin importarle nada más. Solo deseaba matar a Gotrunks y eso me desgarraba profundamente, por que en ese guerrero estaba mi hijo, lo único que me quedaba de Vegeta.

La paz que había sentido en unos momentos del pasado se estaban volviendo espantosos. Quería que todo acabará de una vez y después ir a buscar una solución para revivir a Vegeta, después de todo si ya habiamos echo ese viaje en el pasado y nos dirigimos a Namak..¿podríamos volver a hacerlo?. Me llevé las manos y deseé que se pudiera hacer realidad y aunque sabía que no encontraría mucho apoyo, me daba igual. Si tenía que ir sola haría ese viaje, además mi hijo seguro que vendría conmigo.

Y todo lo que ocurrió después fue que me ví corriendo por todo el Palacio Celestial para salvar mi pellejo de ese monstruo. No podía creer la mala suerte que me seguía, mi hijo también había fallecido y jamás podría reunirme con él. En ese espacio especial, si un cuerpo fallecía jamás se encontraría en el paraíso. ¡Que injusticia! estaría sola sin ninguno de mis dos hombres y ahora iba a morir a manos de esa bestia.

Me giré al escuchar un grito y me quedé paralizada al ver como C-18 y Marron eran transformadas en una barrita de tableta de chocolate.

"_C-18" _...-pensé al momento de sentir como el miedo me estaba consumiendo. Y volví a correr para salvar mi vida, giré mi rostro para ver como Momo empujaba a Dende fuera del Palacio y algo de esperanza iluminó mi corazón. Con nuestro amigo podríamos resucitar.

Y seguí corriendo, mi vida valía mucho y no podía rendirme de esa manera tan baja, debía luchar y demostrar que era la mujer del príncipe de los saiyans. Entonces llegó mi turno y con eso sentí como comenzaba a encoger.

Me había transformado en chocolate y en vez de dejarme inconsciente, sentí como me elevaba y me llevaba al interior de su boca. Y allí sus dientes comenzaron a desgarrarme por completo.

Yo grité con todas mis fuerzas, sin conseguir mi propósito y antes de caer en el oscuro mundo de la muerte.

Dislumbré a Vegeta.

- Te quiero...-solté como único aliento a mi final.

_Alguien del más allá se detenía, se llevaba la mano a su pecho y soltaba un suspiro, notaba como algo se había detenido y no entendía la razón a ese movimiento. Elevó su mirada entrecerrada a la mujer que iba encima de esa bola y curvó sus labios, ahora no tenía tiempo para descubrir la razón, tenía que matar a ese ser y vengarse de la humillación que había pasado._

_Y siguió caminando ajeno al tormento interior de su esposa que llegaba a ese paraíso en el mismo momento en que él lo abandonaba. _

Abrí los ojos y me sentí un poco aturdida, escuché voces por todos lados y me percaté con asombro que delante mía había cientos, por no decir miles de seres humanos esperando a ser enviados al paraíso o al infierno. No ví a ninguno de mis amigos y me sentí nuevamente sola.

- ¿Dónde estarán?..-agaché la cabeza al evitar soltar un gemido de frustación.

Y sentí una mano en mi hombro, giré mi rostro hacía atrás y allí vi a Roshi...

- No estoy sola..-murmuré con alegría.

- No quería, estamos juntos...-vi como sus ojos se volvían más lujuriosos y suspiré con resignación, ni siquiera en el otro mundo iba a cambiar, alargué mi mano y le estiré de la oreja con furia..

- Ni se te ocurre..-gruñé con furia.

Y él asintió con pena a mis palabras.

Seguí avanzando con Roshi a mi lado y comencé a ver a más amigos. Pronto sería juzgada y aunque no debía temer a mi destino, ójala me enviarán a su lado, sin olvidar a mi hijo. De esta manera estariamos juntos.

Para siempre.

**Fin segunda parte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoy me permitiré llorar**

Lo único que recuerdo de mi estancia en el paraíso es que estaba con Milk y Videl, aunque no he de olvidar a nuestro nuevo amigo Darbura. Cada vez que pienso en ese extraño amigo, se me escapa una sonrisa de complicidad. La verdad es que nos cabreamos mucho cuando nos contó que él había luchado contra nuestros seres queridos y que hubiera deseado su muerte en esos momentos. Pero el destino jugó con nosotras al ver como al relatar esas batallas se ponía llorar, gimoteaba y se disculpaba con nosotras, así que al final accedimos a perdonarlo.

Después de todo había sido su propia víctima. Cuando estábamos tristes, él se encontraba a nuestro lado para apoyarnos y siempre tenía unas bonitas palabras hacía nosotras. Pero el momento de la despedida llegó y el dragón nos resucitó, él sabía que volveríamos a vivir y que pronto nos reuniríamos con nuestra familia. Y en vez de mostrar envidia ante esta acción, nos abrazó con fuerza y nos hizo prometer que seriamos buenas e iríamos por el camino correcto. Que él había vivido en el lado negativo y se había dado cuenta que eso era morir en vida. Nos limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de nuestros ojos y con sus ojos lacrimosos comenzó a despedirse mientras íbamos desapareciendo de su vista.

-Sé buenas amigas mías...-dijo con pena...-pensar en mí algún día...-se despidió con un pañuelo blanco.

Primero fue Milk y Videl la siguió en ese nuevo camino a la vida, la última fui yo y antes de ser invisible en el paraíso, tuvo unos segundos para darme un beso en la mejilla. Me guiñó el ojo y entonces, abrí mis propios ojos a la vida.

Observé por todos lados para ver como me encontraba con mis amigos, que incluso tenía el presentimiento que todo había sido un sueño, pero me equivoqué al ver como Yamsha y Krilin tenían sus vistas alzadas al cielo y gritaban con fuerza. Pude comprobar que todos estábamos un poco extrañados por esa acción, así que tomando ventaja y como iba siendo normal en ella, Milk volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

Vi como el rostro de Krilin se giraba hacía ella con la sombra de la alegría.

-Gokuh está a punto de matar a Boo.

Y en esos momentos fue Milk la que estalló en un grito potente, comenzó a saltar y a llorar de alegría, su Gokuh estaba derrotando al enemigo y eso le llenaba de felicidad. Y sentí mucha envidia por ella, sabía que todos estaban alegres por saber que nuestro amigo estaba luchando contra ese ser. Agaché mi rostro con desolación y emití una triste sonrisa, Gokuh estaba vivo pero Vegeta estaba en el infierno y no lo volvería a ver.

-Bulma..-escuché la voz de Yamsha y al alzar mi vista, lo vi sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo...-Vegeta también está luchando contra Boo, él vive.

-¿Enserio?..-mis ojos se humedecieron con rapideza, temía que fuera una broma de él.

-Claro Bulma..-me dijo más suavemente...-nunca te mentiría, ¿ya lo sabes?.

Y sentí la misma emoción que había sentido Milk, me llevé las manos al pecho y comencé a sentir como latía con fuerza mi corazón, como la angustia y la desolación del pasado se estaba volviendo intensamente positiva. Cerré los ojos para permitir que las lágrimas salieran de ahí y resbalará por mis mejillas. Pero en ningún momento me percaté del rostro entristecido de Yamsha al ver como la felicidad me englobaba totalmente.

Lo siento Yamsha, pero amo a Vegeta con todas mis fuerzas.

Pronto la felicidad que nos había consumido a todos se volvió terrorífica al saber que les estaba costando horrores vencer al Majin Boo, podíamos ver el rostro rabioso de Krilin y Yamsha al sentirse impotentes y no poder ayudarles. Las que no podemos sentir la energía estábamos ciegas al mundo de ellos, no podíamos sentir el poder de ese nefasto ser. Y nos sentimos inferiores por no ser de utilidad.

La tensión se estaba haciendo insostenible y queríamos que acabará todo bien para estar nuevamente juntos, pero Majin Boo era un enemigo muy poderoso y todas las estrategias que habían tenido, no habían dado el resultado esperado contra él. Agaché el rostro y cerré los ojos para ver el rostro de Vegeta, y mentalmente comencé a rezar por él. No quería perderlo nuevamente, lo necesitaba a mi lado.

Y entonces escuché esa voz que había echado tanto de menos, el mismo sonido que pensé que no volvería a escuchar nunca más y nuevamente mis ojos se dejaron poseer por las lágrimas, me daba rabia haberme vuelto tan llorona, pero las circunstancias me habían provocado ser más sensible ante los demás. Él ordenó que le transmitiéramos nuestras energías y no me negué, ¿cómo negarse a esa petición de mi príncipe? accedí como mi saiyan estaba ordenando. Levanté mis brazos y le di mi energía, aquella que estaba dominada por todo el amor que tenía por ese saiyan tan orgulloso. Esbocé una sonrisa al escuchar la petición tan seca de mi príncipe, pero él era así y no lo iba a cambiar por nadie.

"_Toma mi energía Vegeta".._-pensé como la mujer enamorada que era.

Pero esa felicidad nuevamente duró poco, las personas del mundo estaba oponiéndose a la orden de mi príncipe y eso me enrabió. Él estaba luchando por primera vez por ellos y los humanos, mi propia raza le daba la espalda. En esos momentos sentí rabia por mi gente y ojala no hubieran resucitado. Apreté con fuerza mis labios al seguir escuchando la negativa de todos ellos. Incluso Gokuh habló, con su tono más suave y amigable y como había pasado, no querían ayudarles.

-¿Por qué no ayudan?..-preguntó Milk con desesperación...-¿se oponen a mi Gokuh?.

-Parece ser que sí..-habló Krilin..-no se fían de ellos.

-Malditos..-mascullé con rabia.

La perplejidad en nuestros rostros era bastante visible y más furia nos daba al saber que nuestra "gente" volvían a darles la espalda a los problemas de esos seres malignos que siempre venían a la Tierra, a veces no merecían pelear por salvarlos, ¿para qué?, si no te lo agradecían.

Y entonces la sorpresa me atacó, pero no fui la única y con una sincronización asombrosa, giramos nuestros rostros hacía la más jovencita para verla sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha, su padre, ese hombre que decía que había vencido a Satán y que los poderes de nuestros amigos eran trucos. Estaba reclamándoles su energía para vencer a Boo, ese hombre tan estrafalario y chiflado, estaba dando una petición y ellos, nuestra gente accedieron sin quejarse en absoluto.

Confiaban en el Gran Satán, en el salvador de la humanidad y gracias a él continuaba con vida al vencer a Cell.

Y por fin la luz de la esperanza y victoria ya planeaban sobre nosotros. Todo estaba resultando como tenía que haber sido desde un principio si no se hubieran opuesto a Vegeta. Las energías eran enviadas hacía ellos y pronto crearían un ataque poderoso que destruiría a ese bicho rosa.

Y por fin estaríamos juntos.

Notaba como el tiempo pasaba y no teníamos noticias, tanto Krilin como Yamsha no querían contarnos nada y seguían sumergidos en ese mar de consciencia en donde solo podían estar ellos. Desvié mi mirada al ver como C-18 también estaba pensativa y aunque pensé que me mostraría algo, me miró con frialdad y siguió absorta en ese combate tan lejano.

Escuché un gemido extraño y girando mi rostro, mis ojos se iluminaron con la presencia de esa persona. Vi de reojo como Milk sujetaba con la boca un pañuelo y se quejaba de que su hijo era suyo y no tenía que venir primero a ella, antes que a Videl, esbocé un sonrisa alegre y al momento, noté como alguien tiraba de mí y bajando mi vista, encontré los ojos de mi mayor tesoro.

Mi hijo y el de Vegeta. El heredero de ese trono muerto de saiyans.

La emoción que sentí fue tan inmensa que no pude hacer otra cosa que tirarme sobre mi hijo y abrazarlo con fuerza, por fin volvía a verlo y sentía que había vivido una época de terror sin la presencia de mi mayor tesoro. Acaricié con fuerza mi mejilla con la suya, no quería que se volviera a ir de mi lado.

-¡Oh Trunks!..-exclamé orgullosa y riachera.

-Mamá..-pronunció con vergüenza.

Noté como mi hijo se separaba de mí y como los demás guerreros alzaban su rostros al aire y ampliaban sus sonrisas, me lleve una mano a la boca esperando saber el final del desenlace.

-¡VAMOS!..-gritaron los guerreros a la vez.

Todos alzaron los brazos y comenzaron a gritar con posesividad, era el momento oportuno para el final de Boo y querían demostrarles a los saiyans que estaban con ellos. Las mujeres nos miramos y nuestros ojos se volvieron vidriosos, por fin volvería la felicidad a nuestros hogares. Junté mis manos y cerré los ojos, y comencé a soñar con él.

Para siempre juntos.

No está mal decir que el momento de la derrota lo celebramos con alegría y victoria, chillábamos con potencia y felicitábamos a esos guerreros por esa batalla tan costosa.

**Y llegó el momento esperado.**

Sentí como una presión se formaba en mi interior, como el aire que había cerca de mí se estaba haciendo escaso y sin entender muy bien esta acción, giré mi rostro para encontrarme con el vacío de ese campo de visión. Había presentido algo y pensaba que era por él, pero desgraciadamente no había nadie, solo el invisible campo de la soledad.

Deseaba verlo, por que estaba convencida que la tensión de la espera no la aguantaría. Y entonces volví a sentir esa sensación y maldiciéndome por dejarme llevar por ella, volví a desviar mis ojos hacía ese campo vacío. Esbocé una triste sonrisa al ver que nuevamente me equivocaba y cuando iba a girarme, vi unas sombras y entonces lo supe.

Él venía.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaban esos guerreros que habían resistido a la amenaza de Boo y lo habían vencido, mis ojos se clavaron en los oscuros de él, tan fríos como siempre pero con ese toque tan característico de él. Y aunque su mirada era helada, yo veía otra cosa. Por fin lo volvía a ver y podría estrecharlo contra mi cuerpo, pero sabía que esa muestra de cariño tendría que esperar hasta la intimidad.

Pude apreciar en ese semblante impenetrable bajo los ojos de los demás, que lo primero que había buscado había sido a mi. A la mujer que más amaba en todo el Universo. No me sonrió ni me guiñó el ojo, solo permaneció ese destello que brotaba de su mirada y pude sentir como intentaba meterse en mi interior con fuerza.

Yo deseaba sentir su calor junto al mío y sé que él también quería eso, por que si lo sentíamos nos estaban afirmando de que ambos estábamos vivos y juntos. Hasta que la muerte nos separará y luego más allá.

Tampoco hubo abrazos, ni caricias ni ningún gesto como estaba recibiendo Gokuh, solo estaban nuestras miradas fijas en la persona que más amaban. Y con eso nos basto en ese momento.

Ya habría intimidad y con ella los abrazos, los besos, las palabras y las sensaciones.

"_Te quiero Vegeta"._

_"Lo sé mujer"..-m_e dijo mentalmente al esbozar el único gesto visible bajo los ojos de todos.

Su sonrisa maliciosa.

**FIN**

**Holas.**

**Hasta aquí este fic. Espero que os haya gustado y nos seguimos viendo en los demás fics.**

**Saludos a Metitus, Shadir (por sus consejos, me ayudan mucho), Smallpuppe (por ser una de las impulsoras de continuar la historia),Pola, Kiroizonii,Sufjan Tweedy, Adickdelta (por ser la otra impulsora de esta continuación).**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y nos vemos. Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
